1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wind turbines, and more particularly, to a cabinet that can be installed inside the vertical tower of a wind turbine in conjunction with already installed wiring to retrofit the wiring assembly of the wind turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention is directed to the providing of an electrical cabinet to enclose the joined cables associated with wind turbines. Wind turbines are sometimes referred to as windmills, but the power generated by them is many times that of the windmills seen on rural farms in the twentieth century. Modern wind turbines can be over 200 feet high and provide over 2.5 megawatts of electricity. The newer, taller type of wind turbines are being touted as one way to reduce dependence on oil, while at the same time reducing air pollution.
One problem associated with wind turbines is caused by their height. While taller turbines can produce more electricity due to the air currents several hundred feet above ground, the energy that is harnessed by the blades must be transmitted downwardly through the interior of the structure by way of wire cables. Due to the size and weight of these cables, each cable pathway is created by attaching a plurality of cables to one another in series. Furthermore, there are typically several (i.e. 3-5) cables secured to one another, so for example if 18 cables descend from the top to the bottom of a wind turbine tower, they are typically bundled in three groups of 5 cables and one group of 3 cables.
The prior art of wind turbines typically has had each individual cable attached to the next adjacent cable above or below it by means of a copper compression splice, with one end of the compression splice in direct contact with the cable descending from above the splice and with the other end of the compression splice in direct contact with the cable that descends below the copper compression splice. The area of the splice in then typically wrapped with a plastic sheet-form member to theoretically provide some degree of insulation.
This means of attachment results in a significant amount of heat being generated at the site of the splice, which in turn is detrimental to the electrical circuit. Due to the type of splice used to connect the adjacent wire cables in the prior art, the circuits had a tendency to break down, which associated with unintentionally redistributing the electrical power into the remaining cables, caused the other downwardly extending cables within the tower to undergo greater stress than was originally intended. Consequently, this stress could cause other of the remaining cables to degrade.
Additionally, in the prior art of wind turbines, the cables were secured directly to the interior of the turbine wall. Consequently, individuals performing maintenance inside the turbine tower had to be extremely careful about not coming into contact with the splice sites, lest electrocution possibly occur. Despite the high levels of electricity carried through each set of vertically depending cables, the safety situation is obviously questionable, yet a solution to this long-felt need has heretofore been found.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for a better way to join the wire cables used in wind turbines, and for a way to keep persons inside the tower of the wind turbine safer as it relates to the current flowing through the wire cables. Furthermore, the solution to this existing problem should be relatively easy and cost effective to fabricate and install.